Reunion
by fruity95
Summary: A demand for the Sensational Sisters and a Pokemon Contest brings Ash's former traveling companions to Sinnoh where he is currently making his way to Pastoria City. It's definitely a reunion they'll never forget. Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, and Penguinshipping.
1. Chapter 1

It's a beautiful day in Porta Vista, Kanto. A ship is currently waiting for exactly 11:30am before leaving for Pastoria City, Sinnoh. On board are four sisters, one of which is watching the people at the beach nearby.

Her green eyes sparkled with excitement for the first time in months. Being stuck in a gym, battling trainers on a daily basis was not her definition of fun. Sure, she gained experience and got to see some Pokémon not found in Kanto, but just watching each trainer leave the gym to continue their journey was like a dagger every time. She missed travelling. Her dream of becoming a Water Pokémon Master is still burning bright, and she knew she isn't going to make her dream into a reality if she stays in the gym all the time.

"Misty dear, please tell me you aren't going to like spend the whole trip just looking over the railing." The pink-haired sister groaned.

"I'm just bored okay Lily?" Misty rolled her eyes.

"You're bored? This is like your first vacation in months, you finally got out of the gym."

"Well if you recall, it wasn't exactly MY idea to go back to gym now was it?" she growled.

A sweatdrop appeared on Lily's head. "Oh…right, hehe."

"Chill out you two. We've like apologized about this before little sister." The blonde sister stepped in. "We're like doing you a favor by going to Sinnoh."

"And like doing ourselves a favor by extending our shows." The blue-haired sister giggled.

Daisy, the blonde one was the oldest. She gained fame in Kanto after winning third place in a beauty competition a year ago. With that, the sensational sisters' fame grew. There was a show held almost every week, and the sisters couldn't be happier.

Violet, the blue-haired one was the second oldest. She happens to be the most passionate one about their work. She was responsible for all the connections the sisters have, and she can pretty much schmooze her way into any deal to make it go her way. Lily, the pink-haired one was the second youngest. She never really cared much for work, but she did love starring in their underwater ballets.

Misty, the redhead was the youngest one, who also happens to be the only one who is a skilled Pokémon trainer. Unlike her sisters, she wasn't into the whole aqua shows and underwater ballet life. She just wanted to travel, catch new Pokémon, and fulfill her dream. Previously dubbed by her sisters as "the runt", she earned the title as the official gym leader of the Cerulean gym, and just recently her sisters finally admitted that she is indeed a sensational sister. It has been a year since she came home, since she left her friends and put her dream on hold. Despite being forced by her sisters to participate as the lead in their new underwater ballet, she was incredibly thankful to be given the opportunity to travel again.

"Didn't you like take a break here with Ash and Brock before?" Violet asked her baby sister.

"I wouldn't really call it a break. We kind of messed up someone's boat, so we had to work at his restaurant." Misty's eyes wandered to Moe's place. There were customers lined up outside, eagerly waiting for a seat.

"Well it looks like business is booming."

"Good for him."

 _A flashback occurred in Misty's mind. Ash, Brock and Pikachu just made their way to the water._

 _"_ _Hey! I thought you guys were gonna wait for me by the snack bar? How's the water?" she called out._

 _"_ _Ummmm…" the boys got out of the water, unable to mutter a word._

 _"_ _What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" she raised a brow._

 _"_ _It's just weird to see you looking like a girl." Ash said._

 _That got her blood boiling. "WELL SEE HOW WEIRD THIS LOOKS!" she threw the beach ball hard at his face, which sent him flying back to the water._

"I miss those guys." She mumbled out loud.

"Oh like that isn't obvious." She giggled.

A slight blush creeped on Misty's cheeks. "Don't even start on that subject Violet."

"Okay fine, I wouldn't want to spend the trip nursing my head injury if I expand on that." She shrugged as she headed to join Daisy in checking out the pool.

"Don't worry little sister." Lily popped up. "Your secret is like safe with us." She winked.

"THERE IS NO SECRET!" Misty yelled.

Lily raised a brow. "Oh okay then, tell me why are you sporting a new outfit?"

"You can't really expect me to show up in the same outfit they last saw me in."

"The moment we mentioned that we're going to do a show in the same city where Ash is headed, you suddenly wanted to like go shopping with us."

"I haven't seen them since Ash joined the Battle Frontier, and I'd like to meet their new companion."

"To tell her to back off?" Lily said with a sly smile.

"Okay first of all, she's waaaaay too young for Ash. Second, it wouldn't hurt to meet new people you know."

"Why did you like suddenly jump to the conclusion that I was referring to Ash? She's too young for Brock too."

The blush on Misty's face took over her whole face, if Lily didn't know any better, she could have been mistaken for a tomato.

"Well… umm… oh shut up Lily."

"Oh yeah you got real argument there." She giggled at her baby sister's speechlessness.

"WOULD YOU QUIT IT!"

"Okay fine. I'll stop. But like I said, you're secret is like safe with us." She winked.

Lily wasn't wrong about the new wardrobe she was sporting. She had a yellow shirt hoodie on, dark blue shorts, and red sneakers. Not much changed in Misty's appearance, except for the fact that she grew a little taller, and no longer has her signature ponytail.

Just a few days ago, Misty visited Professor Oak in Pallet Town to ask for help on teaching her Psyduck how to swim. He actually mentioned about Ash's intent to battle for a Fen badge in Pastoria City, which coincidentally happens to be the same city the sisters were called to perform in. He could see the excitement in her eyes after mentioning this, and promised to keep Ash in the city until they arrived to surprise him.

It was finally 11:30am, and at that exact moment, the ship started to set sail for Sinnoh. The sensational sisters have gone to their cabin, except for Misty. She took one last look at Kanto with a smile on her face. At last, she was on her way to a new region to see new Pokémon, perform a spectacular show to new faces, and she can finally be reunited with her best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Lunchtime was everyone's favorite time of the day. Soon enough the dining room was filled with passengers, all chowing down on the delicious food. It was a buffet, so everyone was extremely happy.

Misty lined up for the dessert bar while constantly checking if her sisters touched her food. Everything was so good, she had to be on the look out for her own plate.

"Don't worry Munchlax, I'll get you all the dessert you want." a familiar voice assured from behind her.

Misty's head shot up. "May?" she looked over her shoulder.

The brunette's eyes were filled with surprise as she saw her old friend. "Oh my, Misty!" she grinned.

"I didn't expect to see you here."

"Right back at you. I almost didn't recognize you. I checked out a couple of Pokémon contests here with my other rivals." She pointed to her table.

"Well looks like you've got great company, I'm here with my sisters." She in turn pointed to her table.

"I heard about you and your sisters. You guys are the sensational sisters right?"

"Yeah but, I didn't realize we were known in Hoenn."

"Trust me, everyone knows who you are. You guys put up the best water shows!"

"Thanks May, in fact we're on our way to Sinnoh to perform. Weirdly enough even I don't know the story."

"Can I get a seat?" May's eyes sparkled at the thought of an underwater ballet.

"Sure I'm sure I can get you a seat. But if you're planning on bringing a plus one, I'll have to get back to you. The show's sold out."

May slightly blushed. "I wasn't planning on inviting anyone."

"Don't you want to go with your friend?" Misty asked as she stacked up some cupcakes on her plate.

"Drew? He's more of a rival, that's all."

"Who's Drew? The one with green hair?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Well it's obviously not the girl, and I figured you were closer to the one with green hair than the one with purple hair cause you seem to be around the same age."

"Oh well we are. But I don't think so." May shrugged as she took some flan.

"That's too bad, it would be nice to have someone to watch with."

"I could watch it with you."

"I'm gonna be in the show May." She giggled.

"Well I'm sure it would still be fine. I really wouldn't mind…"

"Um May?" Misty tried to interrupt.

"…I could use a break after two straight weeks of contests…"

"May?" Misty had a sweat drop on her head.

"Maybe I could invite Drew, but Harley and Solidad might get hurt so maybe I should invite all of them…"

"May…"

"But then you said it's sold out so there isn't really a guarantee of seats for them…"

"I never realized how much you loved doughnuts May." Drew commented.

"What?!" May then realized that she stacked a tower of doughnuts on her plate.

"I tried to tell you." Misty chuckled.

"Don't worry Misty, we all try to, she just won't listen." Drew shrugged.

"How'd you know my name?"

"You're a sensational sister, everyone knows who you are. I'm Drew. We'll get to know each other more I'm sure." He shook her hand.

"Well nice to meet you." Misty smiled. "Are you really gonna eat all those doughnuts May?" she asked.

"No matter what she says, she will." He said as he walked back to their table.

"I hate it when he does that." May growled.

Misty smiled at her. "Yeah it's cute. But seriously are you going to eat all those?"

"Of course!" May grinned. "Catch you later Misty!" she headed back to her table.

"Drew wasn't kidding." Misty muttered to herself as she walked to join her sisters.

Long after lunch was over, Daisy, Violet and Lily were sunbathing on deck. Misty wasn't planning on joining them, because she'd rather catch up with a friend. May joined her in the sitting room.

"So why are you and your friends going to Sinnoh?" Misty asked as her Azurill and May's Beautifly played together.

"Solidad said there's a Pokémon contest there where they feature specific types per battle. I can train my Pokémon to battle with the same type they are."

"That's great! Maybe I should try entering a contest sometime."

"You should! They're perfect for training your Pokémon in different fields."

"If only I had the time, between gym battles, training, and water shows, I barely have time for myself."

"Wow, I'm surprised you have time to travel to Sinnoh."

"It wasn't easy, we had to ask Tracey to cover for us for a while." She explained as she placed Azurill on her lap.

"Are you gonna meet up with Ash, Brock and Dawn?" May asked as Beautifly perched itself on her head.

"Yes, but I'm making it a surprise." She winked.

"Are they gonna watch your show?"

"I hope so. I'm planning to invite them. After all the travelling, I'm sure they'd like to take a little break."

"You've got a point there."

"During your travels, did you know, Ash ever talk about me?" Misty asked hesitantly.

"Of course he did, remember when we first met?"

"Oh right."

"Why do you ask?" she leaned in, curious.

"No reason, it's just been so long since I last saw him."

May giggled. "Brock talks about you too you know."

"Well that's sweet of him."

"I wonder who keeps him away from the girls this time. Don't worry though, I'm sure no one could ever take your place."

The girls laughed as they reminisced about their travels with Ash and Brock. They're getting closer and closer to Sinnoh. They can finally see land, and they couldn't be more excited.

"Don't forget little sister, we like have a show to do, but you can invite your little boyfriend to watch. You know we can squeeze him in." Daisy winked at a blushing Misty.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Misty denied.

"Whatever." Daisy chuckled as she left to get her things ready.

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you for the reviews I really appreciate them :)**

 **Hope you guys like this one!**


	3. Chapter 3

"We're lost again aren't we?" a blue-haired trainer sighed at her companion.

"No, we just took a shortcut." The boy with the Pikachu replied.

"Yes, a shortcut to nowhere." The older boy muttered.

"Why do we always let Ash take the map Brock? WHY? WE ARE NEVER GOING TO GET TO PASTORIA CITY WITH ALL THESE SHORTCUTS!" the girl complained.

"You'd think after traveling through 6 regions, he'd know how to read a map." Brock shook his head.

"OH COME ON GUYS! I just lost my focus okay? Quit complaining Dawn, I can get us back on the trail to Pastoria city! I promise!" Ash said.

"Well we're waiting." Dawn crossed her arms.

"Okay well…. Let's see. We took a right and then went straight, and… straight some more." Ash muttered mostly to himself.

As Brock and Dawn watched Ash draw a map with his finger, they knew they were going to be stuck in the forest for a while… again. Dawn and her Piplup fell back on the ground. They've been walking all day, and they could seriously use a break. All she could do was blame herself for giving Ash control of the map.

"Why don't I start cooking? We're obviously gonna be stuck here for a while, so might as well make the most of it." Brock suggested as he took a pot out of his bag.

"I'm not gonna argue with you there!" Dawn giggled with excitement.

"Don't forget about me!" Ash raised his hand.

A rustle behind the bushes caught the attention of the three trainers, and got them all hiding behind Brock who was attempting to use the pot as weapon. The rustle grew louder and louder, the trainers started sweating. It was almost sunset, and who knows what kind of Pokémon is gonna pop out? Are they going to fire their flamethrower at them? Hydro pump? Hyper beam? Dawn was ready to let out an ear-splitting scream that would hurt Ash and Brock more than the Pokémon would.

The trio let out a short-lived scream when an adorable Pachirisu suddenly popped out. It scratched its head, saw the trainers, and let out a yawn.

Ash, Brock and Dawn fell over anime style.

"Maybe it just got excited about the food?" Dawn shrugged.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to share with one Pachirisu." Brock grinned at the little squirrel Pokémon.

Realizing that they were offering it food, it started jumping and sending sparks everywhere. Unfortunately for Brock, a spark was sent his way, leaving him numb and charred from the electricity. "Ouch." He muttered before falling over.

The Pachirisu was incredibly amused by this, and soon enough more and more of its kind started showing up.

"Hey when I said I'd cook some food for you, I didn't think you'd invite your whole family." Brock said as he nervously placed his pot back in his bag.

"Pachi! Pachi!" this little family is no different from Dawn's Pokémon. Soon enough they started chasing the trio around the forest while sending out jolts of electricity from their excitement.

"Are all the Pachirisu this crazy?!" Dawn yelled as she dodged more thunderbolts.

"You were crazy enough to capture one!" Ash yelled. "Aren't you used to the shocks by now?! WHOA!" he ducked just in time.

"Well sorry if I'm not shock-proof like you!" she growled.

"Would you two quit yelling and just keep running and dodging!" Brock shouted.

"I don't even know where we're going!" Ash panted.

"Like you ever knew where we were going!" Dawn gave him a quick glare.

"JUST KEEP RUNNING!" Brock pulled them apart as he ran.

"I think we're almost out of the forest!" Dawn said as she noticed a clear path up ahead.

Dawn was right, but it wasn't the path they were hoping for. It was a cliff. Brock was the first to stop, behind him was Ash which pushed him further. With Dawn tackling them it sent Brock over the cliff and into the water.

"BROCK!" Ash and Dawn yelled. They suddenly realized that the family of Pachirisu was right behind them.

"So I'm guessing we're not having lunch together?" Ash said nervously.

The family let out a joint jolt of electricity at the two trainers, which sent them over the cliff and into the water as well. The trio are soaked and shocked, which is not a good combination. Nevertheless, at least the Pachirisu are gone.

"Do you understand now why I'm not immune to those shocks?" Dawn glared at Ash.

"We should thank them someday." Brock smiled.

A huge question mark appeared on top of Ash and Dawn's heads at that statement.

"We're in Pastoria city guys." He pointed.

"Who knew a crazy family of Pachirisu would actually be helpful in getting out of that forest?" Ash chuckled.

"Come on we've got to get to the Pokémon center immediately!" Dawn started swimming to shore.

"Is Piplup hurt? Ash asked when they finally got on dry land.

"No I just can't stand looking like this!" she pointed at her frizzed up hair.

The boys fell over as Dawn started walking to the Pokémon center.

"Pika…" Pikachu sighed.

 **A/N:**

 **Take note, I am not updated with Diamond and Pearl so I apologize for any inaccurate information.**

 **Thank you again for the reviews! I'm really glad you guys are enjoying my story. :) The next chapter will be up tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

"We don't have all day Misty." Lily pulled her baby sister into the stadium.

It was a stadium bigger than the one they had back in Cerulean city. Violet was extremely excited about this, because it meant that they had more to cover. Her voice was echoing through the stadium as she instructed all of the staff on what to do. It's not like her sisters didn't want to help, but it's just that this is her forte, and she didn't want anyone butting in.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Misty sighed. May was going to sign up for the Pokémon contest that was gonna happen next week. Luckily for Misty, Violet allowed May to check out rehearsals. She could really use someone who isn't obsessed with the show right now.

All three of them admitted that Violet can get a little scary when she's in her work zone. There's absolutely no stopping her. It was really better to just ask few, to no questions at all.

"Okay! It's time to go over our to-do list." Violet gleefully announced to her sisters.

"Are the lights fixed?" Daisy asked.

"Check!"

"What about our costumes?"

"Totally! They're in the works right now, okay now what's important is that Misty knows what to do here."

"And that would be what?" Misty raised a brow.

"I am like so glad you asked." Violet grinned.

"I hope I'm not gonna regret this later."

"Okay, so it starts of with Misty in her beautiful mermaid costume just swimming around, and searching. Searching for someone to love. She happens to come across a castle with a charming and totally handsome prince, and on that same day, she finds a boy on the beach who is totally mysterious and just as handsome. She falls in love with both of them and they like both fall in love with her, but they find out about each other and are willing to fight for her heart. However, the magical mermaid feels as if the whole thing was her fault so she tries to distance herself from them. But when they see her again after a couple of months, they fall in love all over again. The only thing is, the prince becomes engaged to his childhood friend, and seeing her again brought back old feelings. The boy on the beach longs for the mermaid, but her love for the prince is much greater. Her Luvdiscs use their power to bring out the true feelings of the mermaid and the boy on the beach, and soon she realizes her real feelings for him. Soon enough, she drinks a potion that turns her into a human. She decides to start a life on land, but she asks the boy on the beach that she wants to find the true meaning of love. He respects her decision and tells her that he will wait for her, no matter how long it takes."

"So she ends up alone?" Misty asked.

"She's got a lot of learning to do before falling in love again little sister." Violet winked at her. "Lily will play the other girl in the ballet."

"Well this is a twist I didn't see coming."

"And that is part one!"

"THERE IS MORE THAN ONE PART? YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" she groaned.

"Duh, a great story has to have more than one part. Seriously, didn't you inherit any creativity in the family?"

Misty shot her a deadly glare. "Just tell me what happens in part two before I lose it."

"Okay so you live in the same village where the boy on the beach lives, which also happens to be like the one that the prince rules over. Apparently, the relative of the prince, who will be played by Daisy, isn't happy with the fact that she doesn't get to rule over the kingdom, she used a magical necklace to gather a massive group of Pokémon to attack the royal family and the kingdom. The boy on the beach looks for the mermaid to save her, but when he does, she wants to stop Daisy. He then begins to wonder if she really loves him more than the prince, but she insists that she does and she wants to protect the Pokémon. She rushes off to the castle to try and talk some sense into the brainwashed Pokémon. The mermaid tries to stop them but they couldn't resist the power of the necklace. The Pokémon were going to aim their attack at the prince, so the mermaid sacrificed herself. She was turned to ice, which was enough to snap the Pokémon back to their senses. Daisy is arrested and the Pokémon and the whole kingdom weep for the mermaid's sacrifice. A shrine was made around her in that very spot. Every day, the boy on the beach leaves roses for her. One day, the prince and the boy visited her shrine at the same time at sunset. They started arguing over the fact that the prince brought the necklace to her shrine. The sunset reflected on the necklace and lifted the curse on the mermaid. The prince asks her to be with him, but she tells him that Lily is his love, after all she filled the hole she left when she distanced herself. The prince accepts her decision, and the mermaid chooses the boy on the beach."

Lily wiped away her tears. "This is going to be our biggest hit yet!"

"Totally! I almost hated my character." Daisy sobbed.

"I'm not really gonna be frozen am I?" Misty groaned.

"Don't get cute little sister. We're not that heartless." Lily rolled her eyes.

"And just who do we expect to play the prince and the boy on the beach?" Misty asked her sisters.

"Well no doubt they have to fit the descriptions I just gave you." Violet rolled her eyes.

"We held auditions remember? You didn't show up to any of them." Lily pointed.

"I still don't know why you always make me the lead when clearly you guys want the part." Misty crossed her arms.

"Well duh, you're the youngest sensational sister. We've done aqua shows for so long, everyone wants to see what you're capable of." Daisy explained.

"Plus less scenes for us to memorize." Lily shrugged.

A sweatdrop appeared on Misty's head at Lily's statement. "Great motivation skills."

"So anyway," Violet interrupted. "We've got your love interests right here!"

"WHAT?!" Misty jumped.

"What? Were you expecting to meet them at the performance itself?" Violet rolled her eyes.

A familiar figure came to view, but he wasn't someone Misty knew very well.

"Drew? Drew is my co-star?" she said, stunned.

"I told you we would get to know each other." He chuckled.

"No kidding." She replied, still stunned. "So which part are you playing?"

"The boy on the beach. I'm pretty sure you'll be playing the beautiful mermaid."

"Oh well…yeah you've got that right." She replied, mildly blushing at the compliment.

"I think you two are getting along great." Lily giggled. "Meanwhile we've found the perfect prince. You remember Gary Oak right?"

"Hey Misty." Gary greeted as he came out of the backstage.

"Yeah, hi." She was just as stunned. "Oh wow, this is one reunion I'll never forget." She muttered mostly to herself.

"Great! Now why don't you three just hang around for a bit and go over your scenes while I get the set ready." Violet suggested.

"Sounds good. We can always just grab some food." Drew led the way.

"I WANT THAT SIGN BIG ENOUGH FOR EVERYONE TO SEE!" Violet yelled.

True enough, the sign was all that the people of the city could talk about. It wasn't long before demands of more seats to the show reached the sisters, who happily extended their shows.

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you so much to , JordanMax, VikkiAAML, and Catsrawesome for all of your lovely reviews! :)**

 **Hope you guys liked this one!**


	5. Chapter 5

Exiting the Pokémon center, the trio started their way to the Pastoria City Gym. Pikachu and Piplup were happily playing while the trainers trailed them.

"It's so nice to just explore the city!" Dawn said as she stretched.

"Yeah, especially when you had to wait for someone for over two hours, because that's how long it takes for them to do their hair." Ash rolled his eyes.

"I don't tell you how to live your life." She placed her hands on her hips.

"Calm down guys, let's just focus on-" Brock stopped walking.

"Brock? Are you okay?" Dawn stopped and looked back at her friend.

"Earth to Brock…" Ash knocked on his head.

Brock's mouth was twisted up into a smile, and his cheeks were burning. He had that dreamy expression on his face, which would often pop up whenever a pretty girl came into view.

"I think we should stay a while." Brock said dreamily.

"Why?" Ash raised a brow. Brock just answered him with a point towards the poster ahead of them.

"Hey a water show!" Ash ran up to the sign.

"That sounds awesome! Why don't we check that out first? We haven't really taken a break for a while and this is perfect." Dawn suggested.

The poster featured a close-up of a girl with her head down, and her long fiery orange hair covering her eyes. On either side of her are two boys, one with a rose in his hand, and another with a crown on his head. Both of their eyes are covered, sealing their identities.

"This looks so romantic." Dawn said dreamily. "It looks like a love triangle story."

"NEVER FEAR!" Brock exclaimed. "There is no way I would ever let another guy steal my girl. No matter what, I will fight for our love! Whether it is on land, at sea or in the air! There is no-!" Croagunk fired a poison sting right at its trainer just in time to prevent another incredibly long speech of love.

With a sweatdrop, Dawn began dragging him towards the ticket booth of the stadium. "Don't worry Brock, we are definitely getting tickets to see this show!"

"How do you expect us to pay for all that? I'm pretty sure a show that big is expensive." Ash asked.

"I'm cute, I'll get by." Dawn shrugged. A sweatdrop appeared on both the boys and the Pokémon's heads as she lined up.

"Come on Brock." Ash dragged his friend to where Dawn was standing.

"I can't wait to see the mermaid! I bet she'll be absolutely beautiful." Dawn sighed.

"She looks kind of familiar to me." Ash pondered.

"You know a mermaid?" she asked.

Ash fell over. "You know what I mean!"

"Well Ash, this is the first time I've ever heard you compliment a girl." She eyed him mischievously.

"These tickets look really pricey." Brock stated.

"I told you guys, I'm cute so I'll get by." Dawn winked.

"You're gonna have to be extra cute to score a ticket." Someone told them.

"May!" the three exclaimed, both shocked and happy to see their old friend from the Hoenn region.

"Hey guys, great to see you again." May greeted.

"Are you here to watch the water show too?" Brock asked.

"Yup, and I've got pretty good seats. You guys should come and watch with me."

"This show is selling like hotcakes, it'll be a miracle to get a good seat, let alone a seat."

"Don't worry about it, cause you guys are invited." She winked.

"That's real nice of you May, but what about the organizers? I'm not sure if they'll be happy about it. Unless, you're in charge?" Dawn replied.

"No I'm not in charge, but we know the organizers." May tugged her friends into the stadium.

Following May, the trio made their way past the guards and entered the stadium. They were astonished by what they see. A giant water tank is filled with water Pokémon. The stadium itself was given an oceanic feel, decorated with paintings of the majestic water/dragon Pokémon.

Dawn's eyes were sparkling at the beauty, it was hard to snap her out of it. "This is so beautiful."

"And familiar." Ash and Brock muttered.

"I think I know why you brought us here." Brock smiled at May.

"Why?" Ash asked.

May and Brock fell over. "I see nothing's changed." May's head fell in her hands.

"Well I haven't seen you guys in like, forever." Lily suddenly appeared beside May.

"Oh hey Lily." Ash greeted, stunned at the appearance of the sensational sister.

"Actually I was talking about Pikachu, but hi Ash." She waved.

"My fair princess!" Brock shoved Ash out of the way. "You are even more beautiful than when I last saw you." He said as he held her hand.

"Uhhh… it's nice to see you again too Brock." Lily tried stepping back.

"Well it's like about time." Violet said as she and Daisy showed up.

"Hi Ash, Hi Brock!" Violet and Daisy greeted.

"Hey guys." Ash greeted back, still stunned.

Dawn elbowed him in the arm. "Ahem!"

"Oh right, hey guys this is Dawn." He said as he rubbed his arm.

"It's nice to meet you all." She smiled at the sensational sisters.

"We should have known you guys would be here, after all, water shows are your specialty." Brock chuckled.

"Wait so that means…" Ash realized.

"Okay, I guess he finally learned how to connect the dots…" May whispered to Dawn.

"Hey you guys." A familiar voice emerged from behind them.

"Misty!" Ash and Brock exclaimed.

"I missed you guys!" Misty ran up to hug her two close friends.

"Hey Mist. We missed you too!" Ash hugged her back.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming to Sinnoh?" Brock asked.

"I wanted to surprise you guys." She giggled.

A sudden flash caught their attention.

"Sorry I just wanted a picture of the original team." Daisy said, grinning at her camera.

 **A/N:**

 **Reunited at last! Haha hope you guys liked this. Get ready for longer chapters :)**

 **Thank you again for the reviews! I appreciate every single one of them.**


	6. Chapter 6

Shoving the two boys aside, Dawn shook Misty's hand. "Hi Misty! I'm Dawn."

"Hi Dawn." Misty greeted her. "So I hear you're a Pokémon Coordinator like May?"

"That's right! And you're a Gym Leader right?"

"Yup! Though I still dream about a becoming a Water Pokémon Master."

"No wonder you're putting up a water show." Dawn giggled. "Guess we've found that beautiful girl in the picture guys." She gave a sly smile at her traveling companions.

"Actually I don't want to do the show." She crossed her arms.

"Don't be silly of course you do!" Violet put her arm around Misty's shoulders.

"Now if you four will like excuse us, we've got rehearsals to do." Daisy said.

"GARY! DREW! GET OVER HERE!" Violet yelled so loud everyone felt their eardrums burst from the volume of her voice.

"Drew's here? What? Why is he here?" May asked as soon as she regained her sense of hearing.

"He's playing my love interest… you are okay with that right May?" Misty asked.

"Of course, I mean I'm just surprised that's all." She hesitantly giggled.

"Believe me, I was too. I knew the guy for like 30 seconds, and suddenly he's my co-star."

As soon as Ash recovered from Violet's yelling, he ran up to Misty. "I heard her say Gary. Please tell me she didn't say Gary."

"I would, but I can't." Misty sweatdropped.

"Gary's going to be your co-star?"

"What's the big deal? It's just an underwater ballet Ash."

"Yeah but that's Gary, since when does a Pokémon researcher do underwater ballets?"

"I'm a gym leader and I do underwater ballets." She placed her hands on her hips.

"Well you're a water Pokémon trainer, he doesn't stick with water types."

Lily stepped in. "Calm down Ash, it's not like he's gonna ruin the show. He's actually the perfect fit, he's tall, handsome, and charming."

"You guys get seats up close of course." Daisy handed them the tickets. "VIP. The best seats in the house."

"Wow, I can't wait!" Dawn hugged the ticket.

Just then Misty's co-stars walked up to them.

"What's up Ashy boy?" Gary cockily grinned at him.

"Hey May." Drew flicked his hair. "Glad you could make it."

"Hey Drew. Have you signed up for the contest yet?" May asked.

"Actually I won't be participating. I've got this underwater ballet to prepare for."

"But, we travelled all the way to Sinnoh to take part in the contest."

"Correction, YOU guys travelled all the way to Sinnoh to take part in the contest, I on the other hand, have a role to take."

"It wouldn't hurt to tell me things like this sometime you know." She crossed her arms.

"Oh don't worry about it May, I won't forget about you." He winked at her.

"You've got a pretty big head for someone who's never done this before."

"Is someone a little jealous?" he smirked.

"Yeah right! Like I would be jealous of someone doing a stupid underwater ballet." She turned her back on him, only to face the four sisters scowling at her.

"What was that?!" Violet growled.

"I meant for… ummm… guys cause I haven't seen guys do underwater ballets." May stepped back from the fuming sisters. "He made me say it!" she pointed at Drew.

"Really? That's your defense?" he shook his head.

"Well if you weren't being so cocky I could have avoided saying something I didn't mean!"

He rolled his eyes. "Okay girls calm down, May does this stuff all the time."

"WHAT?!" May scowled at him.

"She never really knows what she's doing." He shrugged.

"I-" she started but Drew placed a hand on her face.

"Let's just forget she said that and move on to rehearsals." He suggested.

"Okay like fine whatever. Just go to backstage and practice your kissing scenes." Violet directed.

"WHAT?!" Ash and May exclaimed together.

"Well it takes time to for Misty to warm up to a co-star, so like what better way than practice?" she shrugged.

"Wait, you've done this before?" Ash asked her.

"So what? You don't own her." Daisy smirked.

"Oh well yeah… but… umm…. Brock help me out here."

"I'd rather not." Brock took a step back.

Ash looked at Dawn. "Don't look at me, I barely know her." She grinned.

"Why don't we just go and rehearse?" Misty pulled Gary and Drew to the backstage.

"Good idea little sister." Daisy grinned.

"We're practicing act 1 not the kissing scenes Daisy!" Misty shouted back.

May and the Sinnoh trio moved to the bleachers to watch the three older sensational sisters rehearse with the Pokémon.

"I can't believe Drew is part of the show!" May frowned.

"I can't believe Misty is doing this!" Ash crossed his arms.

"I can't believe how jealous you two are." Dawn giggled along with her Piplup.

"I'm not jealous, I'm furious." May defended.

"Why are you furious? Cause he's gonna practice a kissing scene with Misty?" she raised a brow.

"She said she's not practicing the kissing scene."

"So why are you angry?"

"Well… I just… got mad cause Drew didn't say anything."

"Misty didn't tell you either, why aren't you mad at her?"

"She didn't know!"

"OKAY STOP IT!" Brock sat between the girls. "Look, it's just a play and besides I'm pretty sure Misty didn't know that you were dating Drew."

"I'm not dating Drew!" May insisted.

"Then why are you acting like you are?" he asked, grinning along with Dawn.

"I'm not acting like I am, I'm just a friend… who's mad at the fact that… he didn't tell me any big news cause that's what friends do."

"I thought you were just rivals?" Dawn asked with a sly smile.

"Whose side are you on Dawn?!"

"Well chill out alright? It's not like Misty has feelings for Drew, she only met the guy." she calmed her down.

"I wouldn't care if they dated. I don't even care if she dated Gary, she's a big girl, she can do whatever she wants."

"What?! That jerk? Why would she?" Ash suddenly joined in.

"Here we go." Brock groaned.

"Well Gary's cute." Dawn replied.

"And smart." May added.

"A great trainer."

"The grandson of a famous professor."

"And knows a lot about Pokémon."

"That's not really helping me." Ash glared at them.

"Sorry, got carried away." Dawn giggled.

"She's done this before Ash, what's the big deal?" Brock asked a question he already knew the answer to.

"She's doing this with my rival!"

"I thought you guys buried the hatchet?"

"We say it's buried but you know it's not!"

"Woah there Ash, calm down. I'm sure he won't flirt with your girlfriend." Dawn rolled her eyes.

"She is not-" a thundershock from Pikachu ended the argument whose ears were hurting from the conversations.

"I thought they'd never stop." Daisy finally relaxed.

"I know right? Okay from the top!" Violet said through a megaphone to the Pokémon.

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you guys once again for your reviews! :) It means a lot and keeps me going.**


	7. Chapter 7

"I sound like a lovesick character…" Misty muttered as she went through the script.

"Well you are searching for love in this play." Gary pointed out.

"Oh… right. Oopsie." She giggled with a sweatdrop as Gary and Drew fell over.

"Let's just get started." Drew suggested.

"Okay good idea, now let's get into character. In this scene I meet Gary for the first time." Misty directed.

"You start us off Gary." Drew read.

"Guys!" Lily called from the door, "We're ready for you guys in the tank."

After changing into the swimwear dress that Violet had made specifically for rehearsals, the three made their way to the piece of land placed in the tank where their friends and Misty's sisters could see and hear them perfectly. The dress made her look as graceful as a Goldeen.

"Cute dress!" Dawn and May squealed.

"Rehearsals for first meeting between the prince and the mermaid, let's go!" Violet called.

"I could have sworn something was right here." The prince surveyed the sea.

"Maybe your eyes were playing tricks on you, it's dark out here." His friend shrugged. "Come on, it's getting late there's nothing out here."

"You go ahead, I'll stay out here."

"Be my guest, but I'm telling you, there's nothing here." Lily walked back into the castle.

Out of the corner of the prince's eye, he saw something dive back into the water.

"Who's out there?!" he demanded. "Show yourself!"

He heard something swim closer and without hesitating, he drew his sword and cornered the visitor.

"I—I'm sorry." The mermaid stared at the sword.

"Oh… a mermaid?" he stared at her stunned.

"I just wanted to see the castle up close." She explained herself, still looking at the sword.

He said as he withdrew his sword and kissed her hand. "I'm sorry to have scared you my lady."

She blushed and moved away. "It's quite alright. I won't bother you again."

"NO! Wait!" he pleaded. "Please don't go."

"Why?" she asked, surprised.

"I.. I don't know." He blushed at his reply.

"I'm Misty, the mermaid." She smiled shyly at the prince.

"I'm Prince Gary." He bowed respectfully. "What brings you to the surface?"

"I often longed for a life on land. I want to learn about the surface world."

"I can teach you if you'd like."

"How?"

"I have a library, every night I can teach you about our world, and in exchange, you tell me about you."

"I can bring our scrolls here and tell you about our culture."

"I'm not interested in that right now."

"But you said—"

"I said you. I want you to tell me about yourself. I want to get to know you better." He said as he pulled her face closer.

The prince and the mermaid stared deep into each other's faces and….

"Yoohooo! Over here!" A shrilly voice from the entrance called out, disrupting the rehearsal and distracting Ash from running towards the water tank.

"What was that?" Ash asked after May poured a bucket of water on him to cool him down from the rage that was building.

"In this situation, something that makes your intention to interrupt pale in comparison." Dawn muttered.

"WHO DARES INTERRUPT OUR REHEARSAL?!" Violet roared.

"Prepare for trouble…"

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

Appearing out of the cloud of smoke was a woman with long red hair. "Jessie."

At her side was a man with short blue hair. "James."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's right!"

"Not you guys again!" Misty complained.

"Aren't you happy to see us twerp? It's been a long time after all." Jessie said as she used a remote control, which sent eight giant robotic tentacles towards the Pokémon.

"Like recall the Pokémon quick!" Daisy panicked.

It was too late, several Goldeen were captured, as well as Dewgong, and Starmie. One last tentacle was aiming for Misty's Corsola, but was pushed out of the way by its trainer.

"Hey we were supposed to take the Corsola!" Meowth complained.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO MEOWTH!" Jessie screamed back.

"Someone get this tentacle off of me!" Misty yelled as she struggled.

"I'm coming Misty!" Ash called out. "Buizel use aqua jet on that machine!" he said as he threw his pokeball in the air.

Popping out of its pokeball, Buizel was almost invisible if it weren't for the water. Launching itself straight at the machine, it was enough power to knock it over and cause a minor explosion at the lower area, which blew Team Rocket to the wall.

"Go Pachirisu!" Dawn threw her pokeball, revealing an electric squirrel inside.

"Seviper use poison tail!" Jessie commanded her Pokémon.

"Pachirisu dodge it and use spark on Team Rocket!"

And with its trainer's command, the adorable little squirrel's speed dodged the attack and launched deadly blue bolt of electricity that fried up the team.

"Hey don't use spark on me or the Pokémon!" Misty freaked at the close range attack.

"Absol I choose you! Use razor wind!" Drew commanded as he threw his pokeball.

Razor wind was just the trick get the Pokémon free, but with the impact it sent the machine and Team Rocket backwards, along with Misty.

"Someone do something!" Misty cried as she was still caught in the robotic tentacle. "Help me Psyduck! Psychic attack!" unfortunately for her, Psyduck could only tilt his head in confusion. "Great… HEEEEEELP!"

"Buizel use water gun!"

"Pachirisu use thundershock!"

With a combo of electricity and water, the machine blew up, and soon enough Team Rocket was blasting off.

"That was shockingly quick." James mumbled.

"Looks like we're blasting off again!" The trio echoed through the sky.

The attack not only blew their enemies into the sky, but it also knocked Misty out. After all, who can handle a thundershock combined with a water gun attack at close range? The good news, the robotic tentacle was destroyed and she was released. The bad news? Misty can't fly.

"I got her!" Ash ran holding his arms out.

"Beautifly use stringshot!" May threw her pokeball.

Popping out of its pokeball, Beautifly quickly launched a stringshot to cushion Misty's landing. It worked, and she landed softly in Ash's arms.

"Hey! I said I got her!"

"What do you think this looks like?"

A sweatdrop appeared on his head. "Oh right heh." Which was followed by May falling over.

"Misty! Are you like okay?" Daisy ran up to her charred sister.

"Of course she's not Daisy! Just look at her!" Violet nudged.

"She looks worse than usual." Lily muttered worriedly.

That insult woke Misty up. "You're going to look ten times worse if you say another word!"

"Yup, she's fine." Brock declared. "Come on let's get you to a bed, that attack combo must have done a lot." He said as he took Misty from Ash and started carrying her.

"But I…" Ash started but was unnoticed by the aspiring breeder.

"Now's not the time to play Romeo, let's just take a little break." Dawn told him.

"I wasn't-!" Ash started to protest.

"Move it Ashy boy." Gary pushed from behind.

"Quit calling me that." He said as he rubbed his shoulder.

While Misty was recovering with some sleep, the others decided to grab some lunch. Luckily for everyone (especially Ash and May), the Cerulean sisters were incredibly rich so they can afford pretty much anything, including a great buffet.

"I haven't seen Ash eat like that since the St. Anne." Brock mentioned.

"I haven't seen May eat like that… ever." Drew mentioned.

"Well I guess it's like nice to see that they're enjoying this buffet." Lily giggled.

"I gotta ask, what's the whole story about?" Ash asked as he scarfed down a steak.

"Oh no you don't Ash Ketchum!" Dawn halted.

"What?"

"We're getting the best seats in the house and you want a spoiler?"

"Hey I just want to know what happens okay?"

"Oh Ash, it's just a play no need to get jealous." Lily sighed.

Gary was snickering at this point. "Don't worry, I'll keep my distance after this play. Of course that'll be in a month since we extended."

While Gary and Ash argue over his denial, everyone else watched with a sweatdrop on their heads.

"Should we stop them?" Dawn asked.

"I don't think that's possible." Brock replied.

Just then the doors opened, revealing Misty, awake from her recovery nap.

"Misty! How are you feeling?" May asked, running up to her.

"Lousy." She replied almost inaudibly.

"Then what are you doing up?"

"It's kinda hard to sleep, especially when two people won't stop talking so loud." She looked at the rivals, still arguing, completely unaware of her presence.

"Come on you must be starving!"

"Better get some before May eats it all." Drew told her.

"Ugh! Seriously?" May glared at him.

"I'm just giving Misty a little warning, she needs all her strength." He replied calmly.

"Stop making me look like a Snorlax!"

"I never said you were one now did I?"

"You were implying that!"

"How can you be so sure? Is this your strategy now? Just basing everything off an assumption?"

"This is not a contest Drew!"

"I know but it seems like you're losing your touch. After all I did win our last battle remember? Looks like you made another mistake."

"I do not repeat mistakes!"

"Of course you do, otherwise how do you think my Roserade beat your Wartortle?"

"You just got lucky!"

"I believe it was based on type. In case you've forgotten, and I'm sure you did, grass beats water." He reminded her, flicking his hair.

"Not everything is based on types!"

"Well in that battle it did."

"Who are you to tell me that?!"

"A coordinator with more experience than you."

"I'm just as good as you are!"

"So you do admit that I'm good." He smirked.

"Are they always like this?" Misty asked Brock.

"Pretty much, you get used to it." He replied, sipping some tea.

"How can you get used to two people arguing all the time?"

Brock just stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

He let out a heavy sigh. "Nothing, just eat."

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you again for the reviews, it really means a lot :)**

 **Well Contestshippers I hope you like the little argument here haha!**

 **Pokeshippers get ready for the next chapter!**

 **Don't worry Penguinshippers, I'll have a chapter up for you as well.**


End file.
